Jure of Healing
"Jure is a goddess of healing. Those faithful to Jure can heal wounds." -Game She appears to have a tsundere personality. While ' appears to offer some of the worst rewards at first glance, there are merits to sticking with her. Prayer of Jure is amazing for any class that will constantly be taking damage, and it scales pretty well with Will (which Jure happens to boost). The rest of her rewards are meant for characters with lots of pets. The Defender is mediocre on his own, but can heal your other pets with Healing Rain and has access to the exclusive "''Lay Hand!" action, which will save a mortally wounded ally. The gem stone seems to act like a reusable blessed scroll of Healing Rain. The Holy Lance, while mediocre in terms of damage, is great to give to a tough pet for random Healing Rain actions. Gaining favor with Jure is extremely easy given that she accepts any kind of ore, including junk stones, which can be found in the wilderness or any random dungeon; you'll take much longer increasing the Faith cap than gaining favor. Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Ore Bonuses *Will *Healing *Anatomy *Cooking *Magic Device *Magic Capacity *Meditation (Elona+ only) Abilities *Prayer of Jure: Heal self, based on Will. Gifts #Defender' pet: "''Lay Hand!" ability and can also cast Healing Rain. Excellent build and stats for a healer pet, not so much for dealing or taking damage. #'Secret treasure of Jure': Grants you a new feat: Race You are surrounded by an aura that cures sanity. #*'Juere's gem stone of holy rain' : Given along with the Secret treasure of Jure. Heals party (Healing Rain effect), usable every 8 hours. In Elona+, if you have received this item before (for example, by getting the item, switching to another god, then switching back and rebuilding Favor), you will instead receive a Potion of Cure Corruption. #'The Holy Lance' *'The Sasumata': Only available in Elona+. Details for obtaining are in the Gods page. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. Other NPC Unlike other gods, Jure lacks build information as a NPC; her sprite is in the game files, but is unused. Her interactions with the player are entirely limited to worship and flavor text. Wishing for jure creates various Jure-related items, such as potions or spellbooks of cure . Wishing for body pillow gives you a Jure's body pillow, which is used as like a bed, featuring Jure as, well, a body pillow. You can also get this by talking to the part time worker NPC who appears at the Holy Night Festival in Noyel and converting to Jure. Converting to Jure through the part time worker allows the player to completely avoid the punishment effect from turning apostate. Have this in mind if you intend to switch to Jure anytime. Changes in Elona+ Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section. Worship changes Worshipers of Jure can use a slightly changed Prayer of Jure. The PC's maximum health is factored in Prayer of Jure if they use it. The changes are detailed in the Elona+ special actions page. Changes as a NPC Jure has been completed, and can be summoned as a friendly NPC by praying to her in The Truce Ground during November or by wishing for jure. As long as the name does not contain anything else, it should not cause any conflicts with other items containing Jure's name. Talking to her when you are her worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025, will cause her to place the at your feet. If you summon her in a static map, she will remain until you Remand her after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting her to your home as described as described in the Gods page. She is equipped with the Holy Lance, but will not drop it when killed. She does drop a God heart. Killing her will spawn Blessed Jure in the same square she was killed in. She can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, she will not spawn her enhanced form when slain. Wishing (Elona+) *cardju creates a card of . *figureju creates a figurine of . Customization (Elona+) The sprite number for is 402. She has a large sprite, so any replacement must be 48x96. Her portrait is located at portrait number 141 (female portrait 61) on the face1.bmp sheet. Text (Elona+) TO BE ADDEDcategory:religion category:deities Category:God NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Female NPCs Category:Level 200+ NPCs